


Love on Top

by NNDRS_MNDRS



Series: Klance-yonce [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: It goes with Poison, M/M, No Dialogue, No Plot/Plotless, The Lance side of Klance, this is self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NNDRS_MNDRS/pseuds/NNDRS_MNDRS
Summary: How Lance sees Keith.....Title is from Love on Top by Beyonce  because I'm inspired by listening to music.





	1. Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea while listening to music, and decided this is something I'd want to read so I'm writing it. I hope you all enjoy this!

Keith is beautiful, Lance thinks. Immensely so.

There are the major things that he obsesses over, like the way his eyelashes brush against his wonderfully pale cheeks whenever he blinks.

Or how his lips are uneven, with the top one being fuller than the bottom one, which is riddled with indents from Keith chewing on it too much.

The ashen purple of his eyes could trap millions if used correctly. 

His hair, the dark locks cascading over the tops of his shoulders, is intriguing. Lance likes to run his hands through it, to twine it between his fingers and never let go unless asked. He likes to see it in buns and ponytails, or with small barrettes. 

Keith's sturdy yet lean build is god-like. The contours in his stomach or across his arms take Lance's breath away. 

Take all of these traits away, and Keith is still stunning. He can rock any look with seemingly no effort.

There are little things about Keith, too, those things that nobody would notice unless truly paying attention, that Lance admires. He finds them endearing, and they are, in their own right.

Like when Keith is trying not to giggle at another of Lance's bad flirt attempts. His lips press tightly closed to avoid breaking into a smile, and his shoulders shake with the laughter building inside of him. And when he laughs, his whole body is part of it. His eyes crinkle up at the corners, and his arms tighten around his aching sides. With bent knees and a tossed back head, he makes Lance's heart ache.

Or when Keith is deep in thought. His eyes narrowed and his lips pursed, sometimes a bit of his tongue sticks out between them. His brow furrows, and Lance wants to smooth them out again with his fingers, to take his face and kiss away that look of pure concentration until is becomes a look of pure love and affection. 

That's another look Lance loves to bring out. Keith's eyes seem to darken, those dusty purple irises becoming dark and vicious whirlpools. His lips turn upward in a smirk, eyes narrowing before he kisses Lance again, pouring all of his passion into it. Yeah, that's nice. Way better than when he was angry. 

An angry Keith is never a pleasant Keith, that was to be expected. It's the different types of anger that Lance deems terrifying.   

Keith's usual anger is fiery, like an erupting volcano. Arguments consist only of yelling, but it never got personal. Always pointless insults, ones that pack only bark and no bite. Keith is very expressive when he's this type of angry, using his hands to emphasize what he's saying. He always slips into his defensive stance in case the altercation ever becomes physical, which would happen from time to time. The tips of his ears would tinge red, and his face would contort. Strangely, Lance considers this beautiful. Seeing Keith's passion focused on something other than training or Lance was an experience in itself.  They're harmless, these outbursts. Always ending in a laughs and apologies. That's the dry anger, and while it wasn't joyful, but it was better. 

The wet anger is something different all together. Keith with tears trailing down his face, eyes narrowed and hardened from true hurt and anguish. Lips pressed tightly into a line, his face red from crying, body slipping into a completely helpless stance. He looks broken, abandoned, lost. Lance wants to help, to comfort him in the midst of their feud. He always does, dropping whatever's hurting them to make things better. 

This sight is terrifyingly amazing in it's own way. For a while, Lance thought it impossible for Keith to express that kind of emotion. The moments are rare, which Lance is grateful for. He isn't sure if he would be able to survive with a reaction so powerful and heartbroken.   

Though he would never voice this, Lance even finds Keith's scent beautiful. It isn't what he expected, but it's much better. He doesn't have any words to describe it. It's a mix of things that make up the aroma. Keith's herbal shampoo that carries a citrus scent combining with the traces of coconut from his conditioner left his hair smelling sweet. Then there's his natural musk that mixes with the other scents, dialing them down and enhancing them all at once. Lance never gets enough of it.  

There are so many words that he can use to describe Keith's looks. Cute, pretty, alluring, magnificent, stunning, gorgeous, and so many more. Beautiful seems to fit him better. It's a gentle word, one that doesn't play his looks down, yet at the same time it he never looks as if he's over-glorifying him.

Whenever Lance explains this, Keith tells him to shut up, but not without a light blush and a bashful smile. The word 'beautiful' is so expressive, can be said so many times, and fits so well. Lance takes advantage of the fact, tells Keith so many times a day, screams it through the castle until his voice is hoarse and his throat is sore. Keith, along with everybody else, needs to know this, and Lance will always be there as an informant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah these aren't going to be very long. They're just short little entries about Lance's boyfriend.
> 
> My tumblr in case you wanna drop prompts in my ask or just come say hi [here!](http://nndrs-mndrs.tumblr.com)


	2. Temper

Being with Keith is nice, but Lance finds his fiery temper quite annoying. It makes him difficult to talk to.

Sometimes, Keith refuses to see reason, especially when he knows how wrong he is. It exasperates Lance when he attempts to have mature and adult conversations. The fact is extremely annoying when the group goes out on a mission.

Let's face it, they all know that Keith can be impulsive. Keith himself even points it out. Still, that doesn't excuse how he thoughtlessly throws himself into danger. It makes Lance worry almost constantly, which is way more than he should be worrying. What if he gets lost in space? What if he's fatally wounded? What if the Galra capture him and hold him hostage? There are way too many negative variables that go hand in hand with Keith's spontaneous behavior.

Sometimes, while shrouded in the darkness of the room they're in, Lance tries to talk sense into him. He tells Keith, 'No, you can't just mysteriously leave the castle.'

'No, you shouldn't just mindlessly charge into every battle.'

'Yes, you have to listen sometimes.'

'Let me help. You can't always do everything on your own.'

'Keith, calm down.'

'Nobody is doubting your abilities.'

'Keith, please. Keith-'

And then he leaves, too angry to listen, and too jittery to stay still. Lance knows he's going to the training deck, doesn't follow. He takes a walk around the ship's corridors instead to calm his own frazzled nerves. Keith is always a little distant the next day, but it only takes a misguided comment and smirk to bring out his genuine smile.

Lance reminds Keith to think things through so often that it becomes one of his many mantras. Sometimes, Keith rolls his eyes at it, brushes the words away with a mental backhand. Other times, he seems to take things to heart. It's not hard for Lance to tell which choice he goes with. He knows Keith well, physically and emotionally. 

There are times when Keith's temper makes decisions for him. It's not a pleasant sight, far from it. Keith is a force to be reckoned with when he's enraged. Lance has been the receiver of a few punches and harsh shoves due to his explosive attitude. He doesn't take the actions too seriously, knows that Keith's mind is muddled. It's messy and confused and scared, triggering his defensive nature as if someone had flipped a switch. Later on, once all heads are clear and feelings are in check, Keith apologizes. Lance always forgives him.

Yes, Keith's temper was unsightly, similar to an animal rearing its head in an attack. It hurts people, causing temporary scars and wounds. Still, wounds always heal. Keith always makes up for his negative actions. Lance is there to forgive him, remind him to think before acting. He's there to level out the passion in his anger, drench the hostile flame in his love until it fizzles out, and joke with Keith after. 


	3. Closure

Keith has been through things, things that have carved out distinct pieces of his personality. He's so guarded, always on edge even in the safety of the castle. He claims it's necessary in case there's ever a surprise attack, but Lance knows there's more to it than that. Keith is a mystery that doesn't want to be solved. Parts of his past are buried deep, hidden at the very bottom of the dark abyss of memories. Lance isn't one to push, but that doesn't mean he isn't ready to dig when the time comes. 

Sometimes Keith is distant from reality. He could be having a conversation one minute, and the next he's staring into metaphorical space (or actual space. Depends on where he's sitting). He'll loose his train of thought, or start muttering about something completely unrelated to the current topic. 

Lance would be lying if he says he isn't a little bit concerned. He's sure that Keith's mental health isn't where it should be. Hell, nobody's mental health was really up to par, but he worries that Keith's is worse than the others. However, he hides it well. Most times, Lance can forget that Keith has flaws. He can act as if everything in their lives are perfect, and that they aren't in constant danger every day of their lives.

Other times, Keith is the most vulnerable on the team. He may come to Lance in the middle of the night with tears in his eyes and worry coloring his tone. Lance invites him in with open arms, holds him until the quiet sobs are only sniffles. Then he dries Keith's cheeks, cradling and rocking him until the shorter boy is fast asleep.

Lance may wake up in the middle of the night to hear Keith muttering in his sleep, hands pulling at his hair and body writhing as if someone was hurting him. He always wakes Keith up. They'll sit there in the dark together, reveling in each other's love until Lance suggests going to the kitchen for some water, or the training deck for some drills. 

Keith's problems all have a common thread: abandonment. He doesn't want Lance to leave him alone again, has dreams where Lance does. His imagination spins so many surreal tales around his fear, forming wall upon wall of defenses. Each time Keith breaks down, Lance is able to bring him back to reality, to ground him. He reassures Keith with kisses and words of devotion, doing his best to hold the boy together with sheer willpower alone. 

It was no secret that Keith has been an orphan for as long as he could remember. He didn't try to make it one. The team had found out on accident, really. They were joking around, as always, when Keith puts up the topic in a flippant remark before continuing conversation like nothing happened. It had put everyone on edge at that time, but the worry dwindled away - for the most part. They just happen to be more considerate when the talk of family is brought up in any way. Keith either doesn't notice, or doesn't care. Lance isn't sure which choice he would rather have.

Keith isn't well. He's far from it. Whoever had hurt him had done a pretty good job. Lance knows that Keith tries to not really care that he was abandoned. He had managed to get along fine until he had met Shiro. What Keith wants is reasons why.

Why did his guardian leave without a trace? 

Why not leave him with a family of some sort?

Was there an emergency, or did they simply not care enough for Keith to raise him? 

Did something happen to them? 

Just why? 

Lance doesn't have the answers, but he sure wishes that he did. He hates not being able to reveal parts of Keith because of this constant fear hanging above his head. He thinks Keith will be closer to stable once he's able to obtain any type of closure. Until then, Lance will love him unconditionally, hoping that he and the others are able to give him the closure that he needs.


End file.
